


A Part of Me

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, Eternal sunshine, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Break Up, Spooning, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: When Rhett goes to have his mind erased of Link, he learns there'd be nothing left without his memories of him.





	1. Engrained

**Author's Note:**

> Never fear: This is set in the same universe as Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, but it's not a rehashing of the story from the movie. No one's getting their brain wiped here.

Good Mythical Morning was over. Rhett and Link were no longer a duo. They were just Rhett. And Link.

And Rhett was heartbroken.

 

Since Rhett first heard of Lacuna, he'd been intrigued. It had become one of his layers, and he dove into the research. Every few months he'd check in, and he knew it had gotten better, more advanced, in the last few years. But he never thought he'd have a reason to get part of his memory erased. No one had ever hurt him this deeply.

 

His first impression of the small and unassuming office was that it was not the kind of place you'd expect to find the latest technology. But he could tell he was in the right place. As he entered the lobby, everyone at the small company greeted him with the same sad smile. They wanted to be friendly, but they knew why he was here. He wasn't okay.

A tear slid down one cheek and he wiped it away, uncomfortable with the idea of crying in public. When he looked up, though, he was consoled by the realization that every other person in the lobby, every client in the nondescript office, was crying too. 

As he approached the front desk, a young girl in a lab coat handed him a clipboard, and when he filled it out she led him back to see the doctor.

The back office was brightly lit and painted a stark, clean white. It took Rhett's wet, tired eyes a few moments to adjust as he walked in, but he stumbled into the seat the doctor offered him. 

After talking with the doctor for five minutes, Rhett saw his face fall. 

"Mr. McLaughlin, I'm sorry. I don't think think we can help you here." 

"What do you mean?" Rhett broke in. "You use tangible things to get at memories, and I have plenty of documentation. Old photos, all the videos we made..." 

"I see you've done your research, Mr. McLaughlin." The doctor was clearly impressed. Most of his patients sought him out on short notice, as a desperate option. "Look, I hate to turn you away, but I'm afraid it's impossible. From what you've told me, this person, Mr. Neal, you see, his life has been so entwined with yours that this procedure...it could kill you. Would kill you. If you'd known him for just a few years, or if your relationship weren't so close, maybe we could go forward with the procedure. But even then it would be risky."

"I don't understand. I read that you can erase marriages and dead pets and everything." 

"Mr. McLaughlin, there are... well, there are a few types of person we simply can't erase. Most parents, for example, can't be mapped in a person's mind, because a parent's influence has been so engrained in the mind itself, in the person we become, that to take it away, to remove those memories, would be to remove the person."  

Rhett grimaced as more tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Mr. McLaughlin, Rhett, I can't remove Mr. Neal from your memories. He's too deeply a part of who you are." 

Rhett stared back at the doctor, comprehension dawning on his face. He would have to live with this pain. There was no way out. 

"This doesn't have anything to do with the level of your feelings for him," the doctor continued gently. "We've successfully performed the procedure on lovers before."

"We, we're not --," Rhett began, but stopped before going on. There was no use trying to correct the doctor. There was no reason to pretend anymore.  

Rhett didn't hear anything else the doctor said. He could focus only on the urgent memories forcing themselves on him, of the sound of Link's laughter, of their last fight. He could hear only the ticking clock on the office's wall.

When the doctor stopped talking, Rhett stood, unfolding himself from the chair, moving slowly and then jumping slightly at the twinge in his back. 

He floated home in a daze, ignoring the honking cars as they dodged him. Home, he thought darkly to himself. This motel room wasn't home. But it would have to do for a while.

________________________

Rhett could trace the beginning of the end. Years ago, when they were writing for Season 1 of Buddy System, they had gotten so close, to their dreams and to each other. They were at the height of their careers, facing the biggest moment in their long history. They had been buzzing with creative energy, writing dialogue and music and new characters and the commercials that made them feel like their old selves again.  

But right now the two of them were fighting over a song about making tough decisions. Link had thrown around several ideas, but Rhett kept coming back to the only one he offered. They'd always known it led to a better product when they challenged each other, but Rhett was digging in his heels. Link had finally had enough.

"I get that you like this idea, Rhett, but it doesn't make any fucking sense!" 

"What the hell do you mean, man? Of course it makes sense! Bad things can happen even when you're trying... Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm listening but I can't believe what I'm hearing. How are we going to do a song about killing whales, man?! This is ridiculous. I can't freaking believe you."  

"What do you mean you can't believe ME? I'm coming up with ideas for our big project! For THE big project. When we finally get to be as creative as we want. When I finally get to be as creative as I can. And now you're not on my side anymore? NOW you think my ideas suck?" 

Link was screaming now. "This is the big project, Rhett, yeah! Are you trying to tank it?" 

That's when the mug went sailing across the room and crashed against the wall, shattering into hundreds of black and orange pieces. Rhett stormed away, leaving Link standing alone, staring in shock at the pieces of the mug that had just flown past him. 

Sure, they'd made up. In many of their interviews promoting the Buddy System series, Link made a point to say that one of his favorite songs in the show, and a song the fans were really liking, was "A Whale is Gonna Die." He always mentioned that it was Rhett's idea, and they played off the tension as an example of their creative process. "Rhett got it and I didn't!" Link would laugh. 

But neither of them recovered from that day, not really. Their partnership, the trust in each other's ideas, it was still there, but Rhett never forgot about the day Link didn't trust him. And Link never forgot about the day Rhett had gotten violent. Or the moment he insinuated Link was holding him back.

________________________ 

As Rhett's long body hit the creaking queen bed in his motel room, he felt lost. What could he do now? He'd gone to Lacuna as a measure of last resort. He couldn't imagine living without the memory of Link. Of their friendship throughout their childhood, in college, as husbands and fathers. But he couldn't imagine going on like this.

Rhett knew he should have been concerned the doctor would say this. After all, he and Link had been friends, best friends, and something more, some undefined thing, for nearly forty years. There were a few years in school when they weren't around each other much, but those had been far outweighed by years of nearly constant contact. 

The doctor didn't even know about the last two years. When Rhett's life had been turned upside down. When Link had been the only one there for him. 

And then he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos really do make my day (and make me feel validated and make me want to keep writing) <3
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


	2. His constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rhett languishes in thought about how to move on, we learn more about what happened two years ago. 
> 
> More angst.

Rhett lay across the rigid motel bed, contemplating what the doctor had said. Link's life had become so entwined with his that erasing his memory would kill Rhett.

Doc, if you knew what holding onto these memories is doing to me, you might change your mind, Rhett groaned to himself.

"I don't remember anything without you," he muttered into the empty space above him. 

It was no exaggeration. Rhett's family had moved to Buies Creek when he was six years old, and he and Link had been friends since. Before that, he did vaguely remember his parents' home in California, but even those memories weren't free of Link's touch. He could no longer think of the state without being overwhelmed by images of Link and their business and the events of the last two years.

They had been simultaneously some of the best and worst of Rhett's life, but through it all he never questioned whether Link would be there. He was a rock. Unmoving. And even though Link's rigidity had occasionally frustrated and angered Rhett, leaving him feeling as though his creative partner was himself the biggest barrier to his creativity, Link was the constant in Rhett's life, just like he had always been.  
______________

Two years ago, Rhett came home from a business trip to New York to find his closet and chest of drawers empty. Three suitcases stood in a line next to the bed, offering up no explanation.

"Baby? You here?" he'd called out tentatively into the empty house. 

It didn't answer.

When he found the note, the bold blue paper standing out against the white marble in the kitchen, Rhett immediately recognized his wife's handwriting: 

_We'll talk later. I can't right now. Please leave._

Out of instinct, he grabbed his phone, thumbing through his recent calls for Jessie's name and noting to himself with frustration that it was further down the list than it probably should have been. 

Hand trembling, his thumb hovered over the phone, but he slowed before pressing his thumb to the name, the note's words giving him pause. _We'll talk later. I can't right now._ The lump in the pit of his stomach lurched again as he read it a second, third, fourth time. Everything in him said to call right away, but he didn't want to make things worse if he could help it. 

As the phone's lights dimmed themselves from nonuse, he finally lowered his thumb, calling not his wife, but his best friend.

Link answered the phone cheerily. "Hey buddy, miss me already?"

Rhett breathed in unsteadily, and as he began to speak, Link could hear his voice break. 

"Whoa, man, what's wrong?" Link's tone was changed now. When he answered the phone, he assumed Rhett had left something behind in the car. They'd seen each other only minutes before, when they'd been singing together in the car on the way home from the airport, Link making fun of Rhett for his inability to remember the words to songs on the oldies station. 

Rhett stumbled, "Can you- can you meet me at the studio? Link, Jessie left."

Link didn't take any time to let this bombshell sink in before he responded. His friend needed him to hold it together. "I'm turning around right now. Do you want a ride?" he asked, changing lanes to make for the next exit.

"Nah, man, I should bring my car. Oh, god, you're not even home yet. Don't come, I'm sorry."

"I'm already on my way, brother. I'll be there soon."

 

Link pulled up a chair at the couch, and for an hour sat patiently, listening as Rhett relayed stories of all the fighting and bickering that had been going on in the McLaughlin home for months now. His friend was a mess, clinging to the short note after he'd shown it to Link, crumpling one edge of it in his tight grip.

Link had noticed a change in Rhett of late, but he put it out of his mind as being a result of their shared frustration with their work. They were ready to move on from Good Mythical Morning, but they weren't sure how to do it or whether the Mythical Beasts would follow them to their next project. They'd had many long conversations and arguments about the direction of their brand recently, and it had been stressful for both of them.

As Rhett finished telling him about the last fight he'd had with Jessie before they left for New York, Link remembered a moment from years ago, standing in this office, when, for the only time in his life, he'd been scared of Rhett. He glanced at the spot where the mug had crashed against the wall and let the words stumble out. 

"Did you...it didn't get...physical, did it?"

First anger, then realization, flashed in Rhett's eyes, a dark blue-grey today as he sat across from Link, their knees nearly touching, in their office at Mythical Entertainment. 

"No, Link," he replied shortly.

Link breathed a quiet sigh of relief before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me about all this? We've been busy the last few days, but we had some downtime to chat."

"I was so stupid, Link. I didn't see it coming," Rhett replied. "I mean, things weren't good when I left. I knew she was mad, and I am too, honestly. But, god, I never thought she'd leave."

"Or kick you out..." Link replied gently.

"Right. Shit." Link could see the wheels turning in Rhett's mind.

"She's still homeschooling Shep, so maybe that makes sense," he finally replied.

"You haven't talked to her yet, Rhett. If you don't want it to be, this may not have to be the end." Rhett got quiet, his eyes boring holes into the floor between them, as Link silently urged him to look up. They had an unspoken language, crafted from years of playing off each other on camera, and if Rhett would look up, Link knew his eyes would communicate the words his friend couldn't express audibly.

Instead, Rhett looked up only enough to see Link's forearms, clutching at one with his free hand and dragging it toward him before taking Link's hand in his.

They sat in silence for a while, knee to knee, Rhett keeping his eyes on the floor and grasping onto the note and Link's hand. Finally, Link spoke up, wordlessly praying Rhett would pick up the reference:

"Why are we holding hands?"

"Because I need you right now," Rhett looked up at him with a sad smirk before his face fell again. 

"I'm here, Rhett." 

Link allowed a long pause before he continued, giving Rhett's hand a light squeeze, "But you need to talk to her, man. Are you ready?"  
______________

Clear your mind, Rhett, he urged himself. Just think about nothing.

But his thoughts grew darker as his mind rebelled, conjuring reminders of Link. It's not just California. We've travelled so much, they'd probably have to erase all my knowledge of geography to rid me of him. Take away the color blue... Oh, and our entire career and the fulfillment of our dreams. 

Even my love of music...

Rhett began to weep again as he imagined a life without his memories of picking up Link and cruising around listening to Merle Haggard albums. The moments throughout their lives when they'd spontaneously broken into song, and the silly songs they'd written together, riffing on his guitar. They had fallen in love with music together. He had made a point over the last few days to steer clear of radios, but he couldn't continue this way forever. Music was a part of his soul, and though Link's lilting harmonies wrapped themselves around every note he heard, he knew he couldn't live without it. Just like the impression left by a lifetime spent with Link, music was engrained in him.

Rhett rolled over and grabbed his phone, searching through it for something neutral, anything to listen to that wouldn't remind him of Link. After a fruitless search he settled for a thunderstorm from his ambient noise app.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he demanded aloud. Then, more quietly, "How could you leave me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos really do make my day (and make me feel validated and make me want to keep writing) <3
> 
>  
> 
> I've been cooking up the next chapter or two as I wrote this one, so I'm hoping to update again soon!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


	3. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Rhett's news, Link ponders the future. 
> 
> Back in 2017, Link, angry and hurt, does something he comes to regret.

Link went down to the crew kitchen to have a cup of coffee while Rhett hung back in their office for his call with Jessie. Link didn't want to leave his friend, but this was something he knew Rhett had to do alone. As he fired up the coffee machine, he texted his wife. _Hey babe, I'll be late. Rhett needed me - we're at the office._

His phone buzzed in reply moments later. _I talked to Jessie. It sounds bad, hun. Hug Rhett for me._

Link rolled his eyes, smiling a little. Of course Jessie had reached out to Christy. They were close friends, too, after all. But Christy would have known he needed to hear about this from Rhett first, so she had waited to say anything until she'd heard from Link.

I don't deserve that woman, Link thought to himself, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

As he waited for his friend's phone call to end, Link allowed himself to dwell for a moment on the ramifications of Rhett's news. For a quarter-century they had been married. "But not to each other!" their old joke went. Of course the two of them would always be close, but it helped that their families enjoyed being around one another. They had built their individual lives around leaning on one another, and together they'd grown their families and their business. If this split with Jessie became permanent, it would certainly change those dynamics. Rhett would be single. Weird.

What had he done to make her snap like this, anyway? 

No, Link chided himself, you know it's not that simple. Rhett had said he was angry, too. Could it just be that the couple was growing apart? Falling out of love? If this had been going on so long, why hadn't Rhett said something? And why haven't I noticed that something this serious was going on with him?

His thoughts replied from inside him, giving the answer he knew was right. The answer he didn't want to hear: You've been thinking about the business more than your friend. 

Of course I've been thinking about the business. But it can become too much. It had in the past, he remembered. They'd forced themselves to take time away to really be friends before.

They had joked about it on camera -- at times throughout their partnership, Rhett and Link had become people who played friends on the internet. 

Link tried to remember the last time he and Rhett had, before today, had a conversation based around their personal lives instead of their work. Last week, Link had gone on and on for a while about his kids and their schoolwork and how proud he was of them. It occurred to him that Rhett had only grinned back at him, saying, "That's great man. Our kids really are something else."

Then, as had become the norm, they had gotten back to business. 

 

Link was sitting at the table lost in thought, lightly rubbing his temples, half his coffee gone, when Rhett appeared at the door. Link hopped up, willing his own concerns away, and pulled Rhett into a quick hug.

Rhett stood still, his eyebrows asking where the hug had come from.

Link heard them, responding, "That's from Christy."

It was the wrong thing to say right now. Rhett was too emotional to interpret the situation quickly. To him, this looked like one thing -- betrayal. Link didn't _know_ what was going on -- Rhett himself still didn't. And yet he'd brought his wife into this? 

"You told her already? What did you even say? I've been gone for, what, thirty minutes?!"

"No, no, I'm sorry man. I should have-- She talked to Jessie earlier apparently. That's all I know."

Link stepped forward again, reaching for his friend's clenched fist, but Rhett took a step back, avoiding the contact. Blue eyes widened, then dropped, looking to the floor and their own booted feet. "I just told her I'd be late getting home."

"Well don't miss a Happy Neal Family Dinner on my account," Rhett spit back, gesturing widely, his voice dripping with contempt.

Link looked back up into his friend's face, willing himself not to be hurt. Rhett's in pain. He doesn't mean to be this cruel, he told himself. 

"Rhett. Don't do that to me. Please? Just talk to me."

Slowly Rhett's face and body softened, his nose still red from crying and cheeks flushed from the anger-fueled adrenaline rush.

Link gestured at the table, his eyes pleading. "You want to sit? I'll make you some tea..."

His tall friend nodded, sliding himself into a chair and slumping over, resting both elbows on the table and pressing his head into his hands. 

 

After a long while, the two of them had parsed every word Rhett and Jessie had said to each other on the phone. "Maybe it'll be okay, then, man. A little space could be a good thing."

"Yeah, we'll see." 

Link checked his phone for the time. "It's getting pretty late. You wanna come back home with me? I know it'll be a little crowded, but I could make the boys share a room."

Rhett chuckled, imagining the looks on the faces of Link's two lanky sons when they were told they'd have to share a bed. 

"Thanks, man. But I think I'd like a little space for a while. Do you mind if I just stay in the loft?"

"No, of course not. Whatever you need, brother."

"I'll get up early to shower and stuff. I don't want to bring the crew in on this right now."

Link offered a comforting smile, reaching out to rest his hand on his downtrodden friend's forearm. "Sounds good, man. I'll get in early, too."  
______________

Link would never forget the moment Rhett threw the mug past him as they wrote songs for Buddy System, but he didn't trace the end of their relationship to that moment. He had been angry. And he feared he planted the seed that would forever make Rhett question his dedication. 

He blamed himself. 

 

Link knew what he was doing when he sent out the tweet. 

_Listening2: "So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright" Love a good flute & backstory. Gfunkel didn't know Simon wrote it about him."_

It was mid-January and GMM's 11th season had just begun. The tweeted replies came rushing in as expected. The "Aww, I love that song!" types, the "Link's actually tweeting today!" types, and the "That's so cute! You should write a song for Rhett!" types.

This final group contained the responses he'd been waiting for. The ones he knew would come. He chose one and replied:

_he was dumping him tho_

His phone buzzed just minutes later, and he smiled sardonically when he saw Rhett's name on the screen. 

Three text messages had come in rapid succession:  
_What the hell, man?_  
_You know they're watching you on social all the time._  
_Will you just call me please?_

He fired off another tweet to a fan who'd joked about his flute mention before responding to the texts. 

_why?_

The phone rang, vibrating in Link's hand.

"Yes?"

"Because I'm not Art Garfunkel."

"Oh, you prefer to be Paul Simon? Sounds about right."

"No, that's not -- Link, what the fuck is wrong with you? You can fight with me without tweeting about it. You know we're always being watched."

"Well, you left the office without talking to me, Paul."

 

It was the first Whatever Wednesday, an idea Link had conjured up, aimed at making GMM feel more like the daily morning show it had once been, with two friends chatting about topics that interested them. When they filmed it the day before, he and Rhett had a great time. Link loved the news segment gag -- in which he jokingly fulfilled his childhood dream of becoming a weatherman -- and they'd gotten to shout out to their hometown. They'd laughed without restraint throughout More, testing their version of a "haptic interface" -- Stevie's hands in their experiment -- simulating kissing one another. They couldn't wait to see how the fans responded to their goofiness. 

But today, Rhett, who was constantly checking comments on their YouTube videos, was only relaying bad news. If the fans were saying anything positive about the episode, he hadn't mentioned it. 

"This one says it seemed like we didn't put any work into it -- what the hell? And this one said it was too random -- well, that's kinda the point. There are a lot about you turning the wrong way for the weather. This one says..."

Link tried to tune him out. He cared about the comments, but Rhett took it to another level, obsessing about any negativity and letting himself dwell on the jokes people didn't get.

When the taller man continued to drone on, Link finally responded, "It's the internet, Rhett. We know there will be negative comments. Chill out a little."

"This was your idea, man," Rhett fired back. "Don't you care what people are saying?"

"Oh, I get it. All the negative responses today will be my fault because I thought of Whatever Wednesday."

"That's not what I --"

Link jumped to his feet, cutting off the response. "You want my support for all your harebrained ideas, but when we try something I want to do, even if we have fun doing it, you're going to focus on what went wrong!" 

He stormed from the room, but when he returned he was all but completely silent for the rest of the day, only speaking to Rhett when necessary. At five, Rhett left without a word, only incensing Link further. 

 

Rhett didn't know how to respond to the accusation that he was acting like Paul Simon, and he waited a beat too long to respond. Link, assuming Rhett was returning the silent treatment he had been given today, cut in.

"So long, Rhett."

"LINK!"

Link hung up, smiling smugly to himself. He and Rhett could make up tomorrow, but for now, he'd gotten in the last word.

 

Across town, Rhett was staring at the empty black screen in his hand, his vision beginning to blur as he focused on remembering the story behind "So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright." Simon and Garfunkel had been childhood friends who joined a band and began performing together at a young age. The reference was a little too close to home, and Link knew it. They'd had long talks over the years about the difficulty of keeping a duo together. Link had been looking to hurt him, and it had worked.

Rhett remembered parts of the story behind the duo's breakup. One cause was Garfunkel taking a part on a movie even after the character Paul Simon was cast for had been cut. But that won't happen to us, Rhett's thoughts urged. We've always made it clear that we're not interested in opportunities for just one of us. Just the year before, in fact, Rhett had insisted that he and Link share a part Mamrie Hart had written for Rhett in her movie, Dirty 30.

Rhett began to hum the tune, failing desperately in his attempt to push the similarities between the two duos from his mind. 

"All of the nights we harmonized 'til dawn," the song went. "I never laughed so long, so long..."

Tears welled up in Rhett's eyes, and he wiped them away with the back of his hand just before they fell. He was determined that they wouldn't end like Simon & Garfunkel had. When that duo ended, their personal relationship had never recovered. They each lost their best friend. 

Rhett knew he couldn't live like that. 

After a while, he realized the room around him had gotten dark. He reached to turn on a lamp and raised the phone, checking Twitter for reactions to Link's tweets. Only a few people seemed to have noticed that Link was directing them at him. 

Rhett relaxed a little and shook his head, pulling up his texting app and slowly lowering his thumb to the conversation from earlier. After a few tries at writing an apology or explanation, he simply sent:

_I don't want to be Paul or Art. I just want to be Rhett to your Link._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit about therapy for me. I freaked out when I saw the tweets. They're real - find them here: https://twitter.com/linklamont/status/821913568152911872.
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know what you thought. It absolutely makes my day to know you read it. 
> 
> (Also - I'd especially like to hear any thoughts on whether it's clear what's happening when there's a change in time)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


	4. Here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first time Rhett has stayed in this motel after facing rejection. It's just the first time he's been this alone.

Rhett stirred from sleep, slowly surveying the small motel room. Discarded shoes, clothes, and towels cluttered the floor. Even the heavy motel curtains couldn't keep the bright sunlight away now, filtering through the dusty air and alerting him that he had slept in. Not that he had anywhere to go today after Lacuna turned him away, he mused. 

Out of habit more than curiosity, Rhett reached around for his phone. The screen read 12:01 p.m. _No morning for me. That's just perfect._ The tall man rolled back over, allowing the thought to roil the pain inside him. 

Rhett knew no one he loved would be contacting him, not here, and being around strangers would only make that more real. He wanted to be left alone, left with the memories he clung to and simultaneously prayed would leave him.

After he had paid up for the week at the motel, they let him keep the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door for at least three days without any interruptions. He knew how to work this place. He'd stayed here before, two years ago.  
_____________

"Come stay at our house, Rhett." 

He had known what Link would say before he answered the phone. Just minutes before, he had sent a text message letting Link know he wouldn't be in the studio's loft that night. He hadn't been able to stretch out up there, and it was doing a number on his back. 

"Link..."

"Don't say it -- I know! I know you need space. But listen, I can talk to the kids about leaving you alone. Christy and I can stay out of your way except for feeding you at regular intervals and stuff. I don't want you staying in some motel, bo."

Link knew his use of the term from their childhood always made Rhett smile. "I wasn't trying to worry you or impose, Link. I only told you I was in this motel because I had to set the alarm at the office."

"It wouldn't be an imposition! You're family!"

There was a long pause as Rhett pondered how to proceed. "Thanks, man. I just don't think I'm ready...I still don't know what I'm going to do. I -- I can't believe she's really done with me."

"I know, brother...I'm so sorry."

Rhett didn't know what else to say. Jessie had made it clear that she wasn't happy, that she couldn't stand fighting anymore, and that she wanted a divorce. He'd been sleeping in the loft at Mythical Entertainment for two weeks, living in denial, making himself believe it wasn't over. When his wife had the papers served to him at the office, though, it began to sink in. This is really happening. This isn't temporary. 

After another long silence, Link broke in, speaking softly. Gently. "Rhett...I'm worried about you. Can't you let me try to take care of you?"

A soft smile pulled at Rhett's lips and faded. Link was a good man, and throughout this ordeal he'd been a great friend. He'd been at work early every day to keep Rhett company, he deflected questions from the crew about the change in their carpooling situation, and he'd brought Rhett lunch and dinner more often than not. 

"Link, you have a family to take care of, okay? This motel is fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Rhett gripped the phone, not wanting to hang up, but wanting more than anything to keep his pain from Link. He could hear his friend muttering final pleas into the receiver as he hung up, but he knew it was for the best to ignore them.

 

Rhett sat on the edge of the motel's hard queen bed, clad only in a loose-fitting pair of dark grey sweatpants, allowing his mind to work through all that would have to happen in the coming weeks and months as his marriage ended. The thought was exhausting. It was just after 10:00 on Friday night, and Rhett was ready for bed. "God, I am old," he mumbled to himself in the darkness of the small motel room. "Or maybe just depressed. Great."

Before his head could hit the pillow, there was a soft knock on his door. "You've got the wrong room," he called, rolling onto his side under the sheets. 

"I don't think so," came the reply. _Link._

Rhett flipped on the switch of one bedside lamp and opened the door, staring for a moment at the man in front of him. "Well, can I come in?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Rhett stumbled, moving out of the way and allowing his friend to step into the small room before closing the door again behind him.

"You haven't completely trashed this place yet -- that's good," Link teased, flashing Rhett a lopsided grin.

"I just got here, so I've got plenty of time."

Rhett smiled, gesturing for Link to take a seat on the bed and bending his own large frame, crossing his legs and sitting up straight against the wall at the head of the bed.

Link sat gingerly, the concern over the state of the room, the quality of the mattress, and the situation that brought Rhett to this shabby motel evident on his face. 

"I'm going to be okay, Link," Rhett urged after a few minutes. His friend was perched on the edge of the bed as Rhett had been just moments before, elbows on his knees and a single index finger stroking his lips. 

Link turned to look at Rhett, his usually light blue eyes navy in the dim light and mood. Rhett had clearly failed -- he hadn't kept his empathetic friend from feeling his pain. 

"Are you sleeping okay?"

Rhett nodded. "Mostly, anyway. I haven't really been able to stretch out, though. That's why I'm here. But I think I'm doing okay." After taking a deep breath he added, "Under the circumstances, I guess."

Link set his jaw, his expression revealing that he had chosen his words carefully. "Rhett, I... I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to be in your business. I don't...But I want you to know I'm here. For anything you need, really. And I'd be so mad at you if I found out there was something I could do and you didn't ask. You know that, right?"

Rhett chuckled at this before straightening up as he looked into his friend's eyes. Link's expression was humorless. "I know, Buddyroll. You've done more than enough over the last couple weeks. I probably would have starved without you."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay with us?"

Rhett didn't want to spend time with Link's happy family. It hurt too much. But he had to calm his preoccupied friend. "I paid for the week, man. But maybe you can help me start looking for a place soon. And I'll take you up on dinner with the Neals, how's that?"

Rhett smiled as he watched relief wash over the face of his oldest friend. "Okay, bo, I'll settle for that for now."

Link's concerns at least partially soothed, he for the first time truly took in the image of Rhett sitting before him on the bed. He now noticed the bare chest, drooping eyes, disheveled hair. 

"You were going to bed when I got here, weren't you? I'm sorry, brother. I shouldn't have come so late. I'll go."

Rhett frowned. "You don't have to..." He didn't want Link to leave feeling like his presence here had been a mistake. "Here, lay down for a minute. I'll prove I'm going to sleep fine tonight. Watch." Rhett stretched himself out, moving to the far side of the bed and bending his knees slightly to fit without lying diagonally, reaching back to pat at the space behind him on the bed. "Try it."

Link chuckled now as he slid off his tennis shoes and pulled himself under the covers, dragging them up to his shoulders. 

They lay like this for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room the steady, slowing breathing of the two men as their minds began to give way to drowsiness. Rhett was on the edge of sleep when he felt Link move closer, pushing his body against Rhett's back and wrapping an arm around his waist. Rhett murmured softly at the touch. He'd been so lonely, so isolated, and it felt good to be held. It was as if all the muscles in his body had been on edge without him noticing, and at this moment they could finally relax.

"Is this okay?"

Rhett mumbled out a sleepy "mhmm," further easing his form into the shape of Link's behind him. 

Without another word, Rhett could clearly hear his friend's declarations. _I'm here for you, no matter what. I'd do anything to ease your pain. I'm sorry I didn't know. You are loved._

Rhett drifted off in Link's arms, lulled into rest by the warm breath against his bare shoulders.

 

When his alarm sounded the next morning, Rhett rolled over in the cold room, shivering as the covers fell from his upper body. Link was gone, both lamps in the room were off, and sunlight had not yet begun to warm the air around him.

Rhett contemplated crawling back under the covers, but he made a break for it, crossing the room in a few steps, tossing the contents of his suitcase in search of a hoodie to pull on. As he stood, his heart jumped at the sight of a note on the desk.

He quickly recognized Link's messy scrawl on the motel stationary:

 _Dinner's at 8. Come over whenever. I'm always here if you need me._  
_____________

And now I'm back in this motel, Rhett sulked. More alone than ever before.

He plucked his wallet from the bedside table, opening it and finding the note. It was worn, but its promise remained. _Always._

"Liar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos really do make my day. The support and feedback I've gotten so far have meant so much to me as I try to get this story out of my head.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


	5. The Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Link lashes out at work, he seeks to remember what happened to his relationship with Rhett.

Link slammed down his laptop and left the room as a tornado might, loose papers from the desk spiraling behind him. From down the hall, everyone in the production office could hear him bellowing, "Am I the only one who knows what's going on here?"

Stevie ran after him, yelling for him to calm down. When he stopped and turned to her, she said, moderating her tone now, "We just got started here, Link. It's been a week. You know none of them can read your mind, right?"

Link was still seething. "We're not doing anything that complicated in there, Stevie, my gosh!" 

"That doesn't mean you don't have to use your words. Do you realize you were just squinting and pointing and going 'nnghh'?"

He rolled his eyes before staring down at his old friend and colleague. She met his gaze, holding firm. Slowly he began to calm--he knew she was right. 

"I've been being a jackass, huh?"

"Yep."

"Shit... I better go apologize," Link sighed. "I think I'm gonna gather myself for a moment first," he added, gesturing down the hall to the restrooms. "Thanks, Stevie."

"Any time," Stevie smiled knowingly, then quietly continued, "Link...just go easy on them. Try to remember no one here speaks the telepathic language you had with him."

 

Link locked the door, thankful for the privacy of the company's one-person bathrooms. He turned, sinking to the ground and leaning his back against the door. His chest felt tight. The plan to come in here and splash a little water on his face had gone out the window as soon as Stevie said that word. 

_Him._ That's all. She hadn't even used his name. Link sat shaking, his hands numb as he pressed them hard into the tile floor at his sides, seeking to open his shoulders and allow room for more oxygen. _Him._ How is that all it took?

Link drew in gulping breaths, pleading with himself to calm down as he reached into his back pocket to remove his phone from its uncomfortable place there. 

The cold black box in his hand reflected his panicked expression, the wide eyes looking back at him a terrifying reminder of the state he was in. Link fumbled to wake it quickly and remove its capacity to mirror him. The phone obliged, opening to its home screen, but then, before he could stop his fingers from committing their betrayal, his Photos app appeared.

Selfies from his children greeted him, bringing a small smile to his face. But Link wasn't looking to be comforted. He scrolled down twice, his thumb landing deftly on the familiar image. 

No, this wasn't comforting. It was heartbreaking. But it would help Link ease his mind into a self-loathing quiet as he remembered what he was doing working at this production studio in the first place. Without _him_.  
_____________

Rhett was the first to notice the photo. He was more in touch with social media, having taken it upon himself because he knew Link found it overwhelming, and he made a point to occasionally interact with their devoted fans. 

At first he didn't think it was anything different than normal. As the duo had gotten more popular, it wasn't unusual for them to be tagged in candid images, pictures of one or both of them at the grocery store or the airport occasionally surfacing. But this one appeared several times attached to tweets saying "wow is this real?" and "wonder what's going on here."

He raised an eyebrow in question and tapped twice quickly to enlarge the image. The color drained from his face. Yes, it was real, the pang in the pit of his stomach replied.

 

Link got out of his car and spotted Rhett. He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw his friend's face, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Rhett shook his head, wordlessly telling him to wait until they were inside. Neither of them said anything until they reached their shared office and closed the door.

Once inside, Link stepped toward Rhett, searching his eyes and taking one of his hands softly into his own, holding it to his chest. "Rhett, what is it?" 

"Well...you need to see something I found. But I don't want you to freak out..."

The shorter man closed the small distance between them, standing on his toes to press a gentle kiss on the troubled, quivering lips. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay, bo."

When Rhett called and asked to meet him at the studio on a Sunday afternoon, it was unusual, but not out of the question, especially in the last few months. When he arrived at the studio, Link hadn't suspected that anything was wrong. 

Then Rhett handed him the phone.

 

The angle of the photo suggested it was taken by a fan driving past them. The two of them were clearly the subjects of the camera's gaze, but the image was grainy and off-center.

Link remembered the day the photo memorialized. It was from the year before, about a year after Jessie had left that note and changed everything. 

In the picture, they were standing in a parking lot at a sandwich shop near Mythical Entertainment, Link wearing dark jeans, a plain navy blue t-shirt and a forest green cardigan. Rhett was wearing jeans too, along with a light blue pullover sweater and a pair of brown sneakers. _He looked so good._

They weren't kissing in the photo. It was nothing so base. _I would have been happy to have this picture, this proof, if only it were private._ Link immediately felt what Rhett had when the image first appeared on Twitter: the warmth left his body through his extremities, his heart dropping to the floor. 

In the photo, Rhett's hands rested on Link's waist and the shorter man's chin was tipped up toward him, both hands gripping Rhett's upper arms near the elbow. Link's waist swayed toward the taller man. They were looking into each other's eyes, their expressions only just visible. 

The image was chaste, not explicit, but even a casual viewer would have known the truth. It was truly a public display of affection. Not a make-out session, but a moment captured, laying bare their feelings for all to see. 

It wasn't altogether unlike the many photoshopped images fans had created of them over the years, really, or the thousands of captured moments of the two of them looking at each other in their videos. But the duo had never been bothered by those. Individually selected moments could easily be misinterpreted out of context. 

This photo was something different. It was real.

They had gotten used to shrugging off the implication that they were too close to simply be friends and business partners. For years they joked on camera that they were like an old married couple, and when they discussed it between themselves, they had to agree that everyone was right. They weren't _just_ anything. Just friends. Just business partners. Those definitions couldn't capture a lifetime leaning on one another. And they had always been comfortable with being more, however that might be defined.

It was -- or _had been_ , a voice in Link's head reminded him -- obvious to anyone who paid much attention that their relationship was something special. 

But until a few months ago, it had never been like this.

 

Link instinctively took a step back, dropping Rhett's hand and bringing his now-free one up to cover his mouth in shock. 

"Link..."

"How many people have seen this, Rhett? Where did it come from?" Link was whispering, unable to take his eyes away from the image.

Rhett closed the space Link had opened between them, gently combing away the salt-and-pepper hair that had fallen into the man's wide eyes and urging him to look up. "It's going to be okay, I think. But it showed up in a few tweets."

"Rhett, you realize this photo, it...it looks like..."

"Like we've been sneaking around?"

Rhett looked down at the fear evident in Link's eyes, new anger at Rhett's seeming lack of concern simmering beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry, Link." Rhett pressed a quick kiss to the man's furrowed brow. "I know it's serious. That's why I asked you to meet me here. . ." He was quiet for a moment before he added, "But it _was_ a good day."

Link couldn't stop himself from smiling a little at the memory.

There was no time for that now, though. "It's not just that, Rhett. Look at us," he turned the phone back toward Rhett, pulling it back a few inches to allow room for the far-sighted man to see it without grabbing reading glasses. "Our faces are hardly visible in the picture and it still looks...it looks like we're..."

"In love." Rhett finished the sentence with the words Link was afraid to utter, raising his eyes from the phone and looking again into the clear blue ones in front of him, wishing he could remove the doubt he saw there.

"Rhett, what are we going to do?"  
_______________

Link tried pushing his thumb and forefinger against the screen, begging it to make clear the expressions on the former duo's faces. _Show me how we looked. Please tell me what it was._

He hung his head. The camera hadn't captured it, and it certainly couldn't give it back to him. And anyway, he thought, he needed to get back to work. There was no more time for this right now. Link was as pulled together as he was going to be. He would manage the apology and duck out a little early this afternoon. 

He stood, straightening his clothes and checking the mirror, noting his bloodshot eyes and creased forehead. _Oh, Rhett, I'm not sure I can live like this._

As he began to slip the phone back in his pocket and wash his hands, he snuck one last glance at the image. "I just wanted you to be happy," Link mumbled at the picture. "Can this really be what you wanted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with this story! <3 
> 
> If you've made it this far, please let me know what you think. It means a lot to know people are still reading.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


	6. Whatever you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue sweater leads Rhett to remember some good times with Link.

Light filtered through the heavy curtains again, rousing Rhett as he lay curled on the far side of the bed, his back turned to the intrusion. He stretched away a groan, scraping his knuckles on the wall above the bed and kicking away the sheets. I'm going to have to clean this place up. I can't keep that sign on the door forever, he complained to himself, letting out a gruff sigh. _I have to leave here soon._

As his legs swung over the edge of the queen bed, his stomach lurched after them. He was either hungry or sick, and as he took in the sight of several half-empty pizza boxes scattered on the ragged carpet floor, he acknowledged that he could be both. Shaking knees lifted him, carrying the large frame across the room.

Joints aching, Rhett dropped to his knees near the center of the mess, unceremoniously stuffing clothes in his suitcase and tossing trash into a makeshift pile.

The floor was nearly clear when he saw it peeking out of the corner of the overstuffed suitcase. His heart rate quickened, incensed by the object's presence. At first he had held onto it for its sentimental value. Now it was an instrument of torture. It made the trip to the motel with him not as a piece of clothing to wear, but as a tangible manifestation of memories he planned to have Lacuna erase for him.

The light blue sweater lay there limply; it didn't need to do or say anything in order to punish him. Its existence, its insistence on remaining in his life, was enough.

Rhett snatched at the material and its torturous shade of blue, pressing it to his face and breathing in deeply before sobbing into it. The memories, having once overtaken the happiest ones of his life as his favorites, came flooding back, burning his eyes, stealing his breath, tearing at his chest.  
__________________

After Rhett's wife left him, he and Link made a pact -- they would be more open with one another. They would take time to really talk.

It was Link's idea. After the couple's split, he was burdened with guilt over not knowing anything had been going wrong in his best friend's marriage. Rhett had become even more close-mouthed about his personal life, internalizing everything he wasn't forced to say aloud, so Link suggested a system.

It began with Link driving them to work every day and telling Rhett the passenger's seat was the car's "talking spot." For weeks, these drives to and from work were the only times Rhett would open up. He pretended not to notice when Link took the long way, and he began to look forward to traffic jams. Within a few months, they had reconnected as friends, spent more time talking about their dreams than the success of their business, and they were closer than ever before.

_I didn't know I was falling in love._

When they did focus on what they really wanted from their professional life, their first order of business became clear. It was time to do the one thing they were most afraid of: they had to end Good Mythical Morning.

 

As the year ended, Rhett and Link said goodbye to Good Mythical Morning with tears in their eyes and promises that something big was coming next. They were already working on a new YouTube Red series and a second book, which they announced in GMM's final episode. They swore the mythical beasts had not seen the last of them. But, they explained, it was time for them to move on.

After the show, they sent the crew home for the day. Editing didn't need to be finished right away, and they were throwing a party that night for their staff, family and friends. Everyone deserved some time to go home and get ready for what would be a fun but long evening.

When everyone was gone, Rhett and Link headed to the sandwich shop down the street from the studio. Once they got settled, a silence fell between the men, Link gazing intently at Rhett, who looked down at his feet, seemingly fascinated by his brown sneakers.

When the bearded man finally spoke, a muffled melancholy ran through his normally clear baritone. "I don't want to be alone."

Link reached across the table, lightly gripping Rhett's hand in his. "What do you mean, man?"

"Now that GMM is over, now that..." his voice broke, but he resumed speaking, determined to get out the thought. "Now that you won't always be there next to me."

"Of course I will," Link gave Rhett's hand a little shake. "Hey. Look at me. Rhett. Look at me."

He waited until he had the attention of the dark grey-blue eyes before continuing. "Rhett, you know you're never alone, right? You'll always have me."

The words poured from Rhett now. "You keep telling me that. But when we leave here you're going home to your family. Then there's the party tonight, and I'll be there alone. Did I tell you Jessie isn't letting the kids come? And then after tonight we won't have to come to work together every day."

Link's heart skipped at this. He assumed they would continue riding to work together as they mapped ideas for their new project. But he pressed on. "I keep telling you that because it's true. I'm sorry about Jessie and the kids, Rhett... But you won't be alone tonight, or any time after that. I'm still here."

Rhett searched the smaller man's eyes as Link gently moved a thumb against the back of his hand. "Will you stay with me today? Until the party?"

Link smiled. Finally, Rhett was asking for something he could control. "I'll have to go home to change at some point, but yes, I can do that."

They ate in a comfortable silence, both lost in thought but feeling more at ease with each other than before.

In the parking lot, Rhett stopped Link and turned to face him, resting his hands on his waist and pulling him close. They had just eaten, but his eyes were hungry. "Let's go to my apartment. Do you want to?"

_I must have been out of my mind, touching you like that in public. But you stayed._

Link's knees wobbled and a flush rose in his cheeks. He ran his hands across Rhett's chest, finally settling them on his arms, gripping them just above the elbows as his body swayed. "Okay."

They walked back to Mythical Entertainment, never totally losing contact. Their hands, shoulders, hips, thighs grazing against one another in turn. Rhett grinned, the Los Angeles winter sun and Link's touch warming him.

At the office, Link followed him to the space between their cars. Before he could get to his door handle, Rhett found himself pushed up against the car, Link planting a gentle kiss on his mouth and slowly, sloppily, deepening it.

"I'm onto you, McLaughlin."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Link mumbled into the bearded mouth, running both his hands down Rhett's back and sinking his fingers into the muscles he found there. "Tell me something, Rhett," he continued his assault, nipping at the taller man's neck. "Did you wear that sweater on purpose?"

He pulled a few inches away, lowering himself down from his toes as a closed-mouth grin broke across Rhett's face. "Maybe," he pulled Link's waist to him. "You look better in it."  
____________________

"You're just now getting a couch? How long have you lived here, man?"

Link's exclamation at seeing the sofa now wasn't from surprise -- Rhett had asked him the day before to help him move in a couch to his third floor apartment. He had to admit he preferred to do just about anything other than move furniture on a Spring Saturday afternoon, but he'd meant what he promised--he wanted Rhett to tell him if there was anything he could do to help. Helping him get comfortable in his new living situation certainly fit the mold.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's been three months," Rhett laughed. Then, more solemnly, he added, "I wasn't really in a big hurry. No one comes over here, anyway."

"The kids?"

"Nah, I've been going over there, putting Jessie in a hotel for the weekend."

"Oh, gotcha..."

Rhett had years of experience reading Link, and he smiled at his friend's attempt to pretend he was happy to be there. "Thanks again for doing this, man. I know it's a pain to spend a Saturday afternoon this way."

"No problem, brother. Any time," Link shot his friend a smile. "Now grab that end. Standing around down here isn't going to make this any better."

 

"We're working on college rules?"

Link plopped himself down on the new couch, exhausted from the trek up the stairs. Rhett handed him one of the frosty glass bottles he held and took a swig from the other, settling himself down on the sofa next to Link. "That's right, man. Paying you for moving services in beer."

"I'm getting too old for that shit," Link laughed, taking a long drink and feeling the golden liquid both cool and warm him. "And so are you, old man."

Rhett grinned, "You're too cheap to pay movers for one couch! I knew you'd come help me."

"Geez, I'm really predictable, huh?" Link chuckled, feigning offense and digging an elbow into his friend's side. This wasn't the only reason Rhett had asked him, and Link would have been there anyway, but Rhett was right -- it didn't hurt that Link was so tight with money.

"Not always," Rhett winked, nudging him back. He looked around the room, his lips pressed together with contemplation, drawing Link's attention to the faraway look in his eyes. "Man. I guess this really is home now."

"Are you doing alright here, Rhett?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad," Rhett answered after a while. "It's lonely, though, you know? I've never lived alone before."

It was true. Rhett had taken a pretty direct path with roommates -- growing up with his parents, college with Link, then moving in with Jessie when they got married.

They sat in silence for a while, finishing their beers. Eventually Link took a few strides to the apartment's modest kitchen, noting with gratitude the ten-foot ceilings. Rhett wouldn't feel too caged in here, not by the apartment's physical attributes, anyway.

He handed Rhett another beer, taking a long drink of his own and dropping himself back into place next to his friend, this time landing a little too close to the other man. As he fell, making sure to keep the beer from spilling, he reached out for purchase with his free hand, his body coming to rest directly against the bigger man's and his hand clutching Rhett's forearm.

"Whoa, buddy. You've only had one!"

"Go on, I know. I'm a lightweight," Link rolled his eyes. "I just tripped, man!"

Rhett chuckled, taking a swig from the cold brown bottle but not making any moves to create space between the two men. Link drew a long swallow from his own bottle before leaning forward to place it on the coffee table, returning his body to its place against Rhett's as he leaned back onto the couch.

"You've got goosebumps, bo," Link returned his hand to Rhett's arm, rubbing briskly against it. "Are you cold?"

The proximity, not the cold, had caused the chill on his skin, but Rhett refused to say anything that would make Link move away. "Yeah, a little bit. Probably the sweat drying or something. And this," Rhett finished his beer and reached down to set the empty bottle on the floor, settling back on the couch.

Silence fell on them again. Link continued lazily grazing his palm up and down Rhett's forearm, causing more goosebumps than he erased.

"Link, I --"

"What do you need, Rhett?" Light blue eyes turned on him, urging him to come clean. But Link couldn't know what he really needed. He couldn't say it aloud. He could barely admit it to himself.

"Rhett..." Long fingers laced through his own and a soft thumb grazed his cheek as he turned toward the searching eyes.

Link's words from months before rang in Rhett's head. _"I want you to know I'm here. For anything you need, really."_

"Tell me," Link whispered, closing the inches between their faces and planting a soft, chaste kiss on Rhett's lips. "Is this what you need?"

"No."

A flush rose in Link's cheeks and his eyes went wide. He had misread the situation. Rhett didn't want or need this from him.

"More like this." Rhett released Link's hand and gripped at his hair, dragging one hand along his back. Link melted in his hands, his warm lips and tongue accepting Rhett's, opening to him further with every touch.

Link allowed himself to be moved, wanting to comply, to do what Rhett wanted from him. He allowed himself to be touched, fondled, and he returned the touches shyly, exploring the arms, back, chest, neck in front of him as though he hadn't spent his entire life near them.

"I need you, Link," Rhett whispered, moving the smaller man's body with his own and taking him by surprise, stretching not Link but himself out on the sofa and drawing Link onto him. He relished in the feeling of being so close, of being pressed into the sofa by Link's warm body. Link was emboldened by the feeling, by knowing Rhett needed him, wanted him, and his body responded more beautifully than anything Rhett had ever seen.

Link pressed sloppy kisses all over Rhett's neck, up his jawline and under his ears. His hands slid under Rhett's t-shirt, gently dragging it toward his shoulders and muttering "up" as he tapped on the underside of Rhett's arms. The shirt tossed aside and broad chest finally bare, Link was free to get his mouth on the exposed collarbones, sternum, and nipples.

Rhett moaned, his hips bucking under Link as his tongue lapped at the sensitive nubs. "Oh gosh, Link."

Rhett beckoned Link's mouth back up to his, wrapping his arms around Link's back and gripping his small ass through his jeans, their hips moving together more urgently now. Their kisses deepened as they felt each other's bodies responding to the attention. Gently, Rhett broke from Link's mouth, kissing his forehead as he motioned for him to stand.

"C'mere." The bigger man took Link's hand and led him toward the apartment's only bedroom. Once inside, he slid his hands up Link's back, drawing out a shivering sigh as he removed the man's t-shirt. Rhett continued his exploration of the lithe body, missing the sensation of its pressure against him, but taking in every moment of this rare sight. He kissed the wide, soft mouth once more before sitting on the edge of the king bed, disturbing its plain beige comforter. Slowly, painfully slowly, he ran his fingers around Link's waist under the waistband of his jeans before finally settling his fingertips on the button in front of him.

"Link...is this okay?" Rhett breathed quietly, the moment of insecurity blinding him to the fire behind Link's light blue eyes. Link reached forward, his fingers stretching through the mop of blond hair. "Yes, Rhett."

When they were both undressed, Link lay atop Rhett once more, kissing him passionately, exploring his mouth with as insistent a tongue as Rhett's own. Link eventually sat up on his haunches, straddling Rhett's waist, the bigger man's soft whimper at the loss drawing him back down for a quick kiss. He trailed lips and fingertips down Rhett's neck and chest, arching his back as he reached between them, gripping Rhett experimentally. Keeping one hand on Link's back, clawing at its defined muscles, Rhett gripped Link, matching the other man's strokes.

They groaned together, moving to a rhythm all their own and allowing the sensations to overwhelm them. Rhett was the first to reach the edge. He bucked in Link's hand, his head lolling back as he stiffened, crying Link's name and spilling his orgasm between them. When he was spent and his eyes opened again, looking up at the other man, Link released him, leaning forward and kissing at the now blissful, relaxed features on the other man's face.

"Link..."

"It's okay."

"I can...are you close?"

A deep growl escaped Link's chest. "Very." Rhett moved quickly, expending his remaining energy to roll Link over until he was laid out diagonally on the bed, his erection heavy against his bare body.

Before he could protest, before he could say he was there to care for Rhett, to do what his friend needed, Link gasped as the warm mouth wrapped around his head. Rhett slicked his own sticky mess onto his hand, using it to lubricate and grope the remaining length.

"Oh god, Rhett," Link mumbled, the sight of his friend's mouth on him pushing him to the edge. "Oh god, I'm gonna," he tapped at Rhett's shoulder. Rather than moving away, Rhett flattened his tongue against him, taking the few inches he could and coaxing out Link's orgasm with his hand. 

When Link came down, breathing heavily, Rhett crawled into his arms. Link cradled him, pressing kisses to his neck and whispering "it's okay" and "it was so good" and "you're fine, you're going to be just fine" as Rhett drifted into sleep.

 

Rhett awoke to Link dressing, pulling on his shoes on the edge of the bed. He wore a light blue sweater over his t-shirt. As he stood, Rhett recognized it. The pullover's arms were slightly too long and its body was a bit too wide, but Link looked gorgeous. The color of his eyes stood out more prominently than usual as he glowed in the room's dim light, grinning at the slowly waking man.

"That's mine," Rhett smiled, "but it looks better on you."

___________

Rhett clutched the blue material, his back pressed against the wall. _I have to keep these memories._ He leaned forward on the grimy carpet and stuffed the sweater back in his suitcase.

"I won't let you go this easily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with this story! <3
> 
> If you've made it this far, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! It means a lot to know people are still with me.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has regrets.
> 
> Recommended listening: Waylon Jennings's [Pretend I Never Happened](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iKKztWf1AY).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to the lovely [Mythicalseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) for beta-reading this! Sorry for putting you through my insecure ramblings. Your encouragement meant a LOT more than you know.

"Go." Stevie gave Link a quick hug and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Do what you need to do so you can come back okay on Monday."

Link nodded and left the office early for the second time that week. His plan was to go for a drive. To clear his mind. He was in his head, paying hardly any attention to the road, but he managed to miss most of the Friday afternoon traffic.

It wasn't until he got there that he knew where he was going. He found himself glancing up at the apartment complex's familiar staircase without his conscious consent, his traitorous eyes scanning the parking lot. _He's not home._

"Okay," Link took a steadying breath. "Good." 

He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel, willing away the urge to race up the stairs and knock on the door. The urge to burst in, to be completely sure he wouldn't find Rhett there. What would he say, anyway? I wish we were still lovers, friends? I just wanted to hear your voice, see your face? I wish you still needed me? 

_This is pathetic. He doesn't want to see me. And he_ shouldn't _want to see me. Coming here was a mistake._

Link pulled away from the apartment complex and directed his car out of town, turning up the radio and heading toward the desert. 

When he was nearly away from the lights and sounds of city traffic, the rumble of a deep, pained baritone voice sucked away the air in the cab of his car. Tuning the radio to the Country Oldies station had been a mistake; he couldn't handle sad Waylon Jennings songs right now.

  
_Pretend I never happened_  
_Erase me from your mind_  
_You will not want to remember_  
_Any love as cold as mine_

He's right, Link thought, clutching the steering wheel tightly as the idea of a life without his best friend gripped at his chest. You should just forget about me, Rhett.

_I don't suppose you'll be unhappy_  
_You'll find ways to spend your time_  
_But if you ever think about me_  
_And if I ever cross your mind_  
_Just pretend I never happened..._

Desperate memories, ones he wished he could erase, everything he wished he could take back, came flooding over him. All the mistakes he'd made in the last few months. All the times he pushed Rhett away in order to protect himself.

This was what Rhett wanted, he had told himself. He'd forced himself to believe it. This was what Rhett needed and was afraid to ask for. He convinced himself Rhett had only clung so tightly to him because he was afraid to let go.  
____________________

As they explored new ideas for videos and their latest YouTube Red series, Rhett had once again been talking about what _he_ would get to do as a creator. But this time, Link wasn’t angry--he took it to heart. Even as their physical relationship had gotten much closer, Link felt that their work relationship was growing distant. 

That afternoon, Rhett had been off on one of his tangents again, jabbering excitedly about an idea he knew, surely he knew, Link would have to shoot down.

"That could be interesting, but what if we --"

"Here we go again!" Rhett exclaimed playfully. He thought he sounded playful, anyway, turning in his chair to face the other man, but Link was incensed. He raised his voice, needing Rhett to know he was serious. 

"Yes, Rhett! Here we go again! With you making me seem like the bad guy who crushes your creativity. Here we go again with you coming up with something we can't possibly do. Here we go again with you making this about you instead of us!"

Rhett's mouth fell open and he was quiet for a moment, searching Link's eyes and finding only anger and hurt and incredulity there.

"It's always about us, Link." His voice came out in a whisper. 

Rhett's tone helped deescalate the situation, but Link couldn't help feeling hurt. "I know some things are still about us," he said, more calmly now. "But I'm not sure this is anymore."

Before Rhett could respond, he shook his head. "You know what? Never mind."

"Right, 'Hide the negativity,' that's your motto." Rhett flinched at his own words, regretting that they came out sounding like a personal attack. "Link, I didn't --"

"You did," Link interrupted, getting to his feet and walking over to Rhett. He ran his fingers through the thick blond hair as his worried eyes searched dark grey ones. "Rhett...do you remember saying you were afraid of being alone? Afraid of losing me?"

"I remember you telling me I shouldn't be."

"Well maybe I'm scared of losing you now."

Rhett pulled him into an embrace, down onto his lap, and whispered that he loved him and would never leave him.  


_You never would have._

____________________

"What are we doing here, anyway? Do you even want this anymore, Rhett?" Link broke his thoughtful silence.

That morning, for the third time in a week, Rhett had told him about a job offer he'd gotten to write and create new ideas for TV. Link hadn't been included.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I hate this, Rhett. I hate you thinking I'm holding you back. I don't want to just be your producer."

"When did I say you were holding me back?"

"You didn't have to say it."

Rhett moved them to the couch and kissed him gently and told him they were partners, now more than ever.

____________________

They lay in bed at Rhett’s apartment, light fingertips sleepily grazing sweaty skin.

Rhett turned to face Link, knowing the other man would soon leave this place and go back to reality. Every stolen moment in this apartment felt like it could be the last.

Link could feel the grey eyes studying him, taking in every lithe and muscular inch. Taking in the way they looked lying there together. He could feel Rhett smiling at the hair on his toes and the flecks of silver on his head and chest and arms. He could feel the love in this tender gaze, and he needed to ensure Rhett didn’t feel alone.

“I love you too,” Link whispered, admitting the depth of his feelings for the first time, and he smiled as the blond’s lips crashed against his.

____________________

When they got the text from Stevie, Link was pacing in the tension of their shared office at Mythical Entertainment after yet another fight about a video idea.

Rhett saw it first.  
_FYI guys, this is blowing up._

Stevie had attached links to a couple of gossip YouTubers who were speculating about the state of Rhett and Link's personal relationship and sent screenshots of some responses from Twitter and Facebook. 

Months after Rhett first found it, the internet knew about the photo.

"Oh no," Rhett breathed, taking a few steps toward Link. "Check your phone."

They stood in silence for a moment, the only noise in the room the occasional murmur of surprise at a story about them.

Rhett gasped when he saw that, though they had declined, Hank Green and Hannah Hart had already been confronted by news sources seeking a comment. "This is big."

Link responded by looking up at him with wide, terrified eyes. His mouth opened and closed again, unable to form words.

Rhett was thinking aloud under his breath. "Oh no. What if Jessie sees all this?"

That broke Link from his trance. "What if YOUR wife sees it?" he shrieked, disbelief and panic lacing his words. "She already divorced you!"

Rhett's eyes fell to his feet. "She still has my kids..."

Silence took them again and Link began to pace. He couldn't decide if he was more scared or angry, but whichever it was, he felt like he was being torn apart. Any moment he might be a pile on the ground, or he might blow up, turn into a cloud of smoke right there in the office.

Rhett stepped forward and seized Link's hands, forcing him into an uncomfortable state of inactivity. Link knew Rhett was trying to ground him, but he wanted a chance to freak out. 

Rhett took a deep breath and gripped the shaking hands. "Maybe...maybe this could be a good thing, Link. Maybe we need to come clean." He grazed his thumbs across the backs of Link's hands, pleading with his eyes. 

"I'm still married, Rhett," Link said, pulling his hands away and taking a step back. 

"I know, but --"

"I can't!" Link looked down, fiddling with the gold band on his left hand before returning his gaze to Rhett's. "Please don't make me choose." 

"Because you won't choose me?" 

"Because you never would have chosen me."

Rhett cried softly and promised not to make him choose if it meant they wouldn’t be together and mumbled an apology for ever thinking Link would agree. Link’s heart broke at the hurt knew he caused Rhett in that moment; he’d never forget the pain he saw in those dark grey eyes.

____________________

"Why do you keep doing this, Link?”

“I’m just telling you they really want me.” Link was looking sternly at his computer, and there was no hint of laughter in his voice. 

Rhett couldn’t take this anymore. "You got a job offer, like the ones both of us have been getting for decades, and you’re threatening to take it now?”

Link spun around to look at Rhett. "I didn't say I wanted to take it."

“After all this fucking time you're just gonna run away like that?"

Link rolled his eyes, turning back to his desk and mumbling inaudibly under his breath.

“You know what? Take the job! What do I care, huh?" Rhett yelled, adding, "No big deal, we've only been business partners for 30 years!"

"Maybe I will!" Link matched his volume, turning sharply and throwing his hands in the air before leveling the accusation that was really his greatest fear: "Then you'd be free, right? You wouldn't have me holding you back!" 

Rhett shook his head and pounded his fist against his desk. They'd been over this again and again lately. 

"No," he was nearly whispering now, modulating his tone. He didn’t normally allow himself that kind of outburst, especially not around Link, but anger still bit at the edges of his words. "If you leave it's not on me."

"I didn't say I wanted to take it, Rhett."

Rhett clinched his fists. Link was trying to turn this around on him. He had been doing this for months, and Rhett was sick of it. "It sure as hell sounded like you want to take it," he growled.

Link noted Rhett's balled up fists and gestured widely. "Go ahead, hit me! You don’t trust me enough to work with you, so maybe that’s all you know how to do! Fuck me or hit me?"

"Oh, I've been fucking you?"

"You know what I mean! God, Rhett, why do you always have to be right?!"

They both stormed away, Rhett heading up the stairs to the loft and Link slamming the office door as he headed for the parking lot.

____________________

They went for coffee after their final meeting with YouTube.

_This is the last time I saw you._

Rhett stared down at his green tea, the pads of his fingers tapping quietly on the ceramic mug. Link looked fixedly at Rhett’s hands, his own coffee pushed to the side. His leg shook almost involuntarily under the glass table, and he held his trembling hands together in his lap.

It was cruel, Link knew it was cruel, but he waited for Rhett to speak first. 

“I never thought this would happen.”

“I know.”

“Did you?”

“No.”

“I still love you, you know.”

“I know.”

Rhett stood and walked away from the table. Link muttered “and I love you” after him, but it was too late.  
____________________

In the end, they let their lawyers handle everything. Neither of them attended any of the meetings about ending their business; they couldn't bear the idea of seeing one another. 

Link tried to make things simple for his attorney: "Go to these discussions without me. Just try to work it out so it's 50/50 -- that's how we did things." He couldn’t know Rhett had given the same instructions. 

Their attorneys reported back that discussions were easy, that they would split things evenly, and that neither of them had attended the meetings. 

_That stubborn, controlling bastard's not going either?_ Rhett thought. 

_I did this. Why isn’t he trying to take more from me?_ thought Link. 

 

Link couldn’t know that the rumors he heard weeks later about Rhett getting a great new job started with a lie. He couldn’t know Rhett wanted it that way, wanted Link to believe he was okay.

So for the last few weeks, he believed he had been right. He believed Rhett needed the freedom to take a job that didn’t involve Link. He let himself believe that would make Rhett happy. 

_If I really believed he was happy, I could move on._

With Waylon’s warning still ringing in his ears, Link made a u-turn in the middle of the road. He had been cold and distant and he had pushed Rhett away, but this loss was more than he could bare. _Please don’t forget me. Not the good times._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments. <3 I'd really like to know what people thought about this chapter. I maybe should have put it earlier on in the story, but I couldn't bring myself to write it until now, so I hope it worked okay. (I'm still rambling, I'm sorry.)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


	8. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to the lovely [Mythicalseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries) for beta-reading this! She supported me through so many rants.

Rhett sat at the head of the hard queen bed with his elbows on his crossed knees, staring at the small scrap of paper in his hands. He was hiding for one last night in his rented escape, and tomorrow he would go back to his apartment. He would finally have to deal with his reality, his solitude, there. 

But for now, he was perched in a nest of ripped pages, evidence of hours spent attempting to find the words to say to the man who had broken his heart.

One by one, he had crumpled and tossed aside pieces of motel stationary as he willed himself not to get his hopes up about a potential talk with Link. _He may not even want to see me._

After using every page on the small note pad, Rhett had turned each page over, smoothing it and splitting it into four pieces, writing more carefully to conserve his limited paper.

  
_~~Link, I still don't understand why you left me, but~~ _  
_~~I think I have to try to forget you. It hurts too much to k~~ _  
_~~I've been thinking about us, and I think we were meant to be together. Just look at~~ _  
_~~How could you do this to us? I thought it was so good, and~~ _  
_~~I want you back, Link. We shouldn't be apart like this.~~ _

One piece of paper remained spread between his thumb and forefinger. It read simply, _Link, we made a mistake._

The words faded from view as his eyes watered and brimmed over. "Maybe it was me," he whispered to no one. "But god, Link. You left me."

 

Rhett was dozing, sitting up straight against the wall with his legs crossed under him, when a knock at the room's door stirred him. He mumbled grumpily for a moment, determined to ignore it and slip back into sleep, but another knock suggested the person wouldn't figure out for themselves they were in the wrong place.

"You've got the wrong room."

"Maybe."

The cool motel room went ice cold as a chill shocked its way down the man's long spine. _How did he...?_

Rhett, fully awake now, hurriedly pushed his pile of discarded notes over the far side of the bed and stood. Once he grabbed and pulled on a plain black t-shirt, two big steps took him to the door. Drawing in a deep breath, he rested a large palm on its frame. _Ready or not..._

Link was picking at his fingernails when the door swung slowly open. At the sound of the creaking hinges, he glanced up through the shadows cast against his brow by the dim parking lot lights and searched Rhett's face.

They stood, unmoving, for a long moment, two sets of eyebrows furrowed in concern. Rhett's gaze traced over the downturned mouth, the salt-and-pepper stubble, the new lines etched into the expanse of Link's forehead. Link found Rhett in a similar state, pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. 

"For a second there I thought you weren't going to open the door."

"For a second there I did too." Rhett took a step to his left and motioned for Link to step inside, his eyes downturned. "How did you find me?"

"I found you here once before."

"I gave you my room number that time."

Link winced in disappointment at the unwavering look on the face of the taller man. "Well you weren't home. So I thought I'd look here." 

Rhett continued to look into him, unspeaking, so he went on. "To find your room...I handed the man at the front desk a twenty and asked for you." Rhett raised an eyebrow in question. "When he had no Rhett McLaughlin, I asked for Carter Hall." Link smiled gingerly, testing the mood between them.

"You remembered my Hawkman fallback alias..." Rhett shifted his weight, rubbing his bare feet together, and scratched at one instep with the other foot's big toe. 

"Rhett, you found the only motel on the planet that still lets people check in with cash and a fake name." Link nudged his arm, an attempt to cut through the tension, "Or tell a stranger what room you're in."

Rhett returned Link's smirk for a moment. "Yeah, I may have to speak to management about that."

A genuine smile broke on Link's face at the joke, and he turned toward the bed, noting the pile of crumpled paper scraps on the ground near the far wall. He pressed his lips together and smoothed the covers of the unkempt bed before motioning to it. "May I?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Rhett moved to the desk and pulled away its rickety chair, dragging it closer to the other man. He wasn't ready to join Link up there.  
_________________

The last time Link was in Rhett's bed, his eyes were far away. Their bodies were close, as close as any could be, but Rhett could feel a vast distance between them. Link was propped up on his elbows moving slowly above him, and Rhett grazed his fingertips across the brunet's bare chest. Where he was normally expressive and intense he was now silent and sullen. 

"Look at me, Link," Rhett pleaded, fingers moving to the stubbled chin and dark hair. "Please." Light blue eyes responded, darting away from Rhett's shoulders to his eyes for a moment, but they soon drifted down to the soft dip in skin where neck met torso.

Link sped his pace and pressed his eyes closed as his orgasm built in him. When it overtook him, he began sobbing, the tears dripping onto Rhett's beard and neck. Rhett pulled him down, kissing his forehead and wiping away his tears. "What's wrong, Link? Is it me?" Link just shook his head, crying into Rhett's broad chest as long arms cradled him. 

"Baby, whatever it is --"

Link pressed a finger to Rhett's mouth to quiet him, only muttering "I'm sorry, Rhett. I'm so sorry." The brunet squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped and cried, his fingers digging into Rhett's waist. 

"Trust me, baby," Rhett whispered, combing his fingers through Link's hair. "You're okay. I love you. Please trust me, Link. I've got you."

Link said nothing more that night, only wept, panting, until he fell asleep in Rhett's arms. Rhett remained unmoving, and he lay awake for hours, his mind racing as he embraced the snoozing man snoring fitfully against him. 

Link never did say what he was sorry for.  
_________________

"Why are you here, Link?" It came out sounding more forceful than Rhett expected. If he couldn't feel in control, maybe he could sound it.

Link looked down into Rhett's eyes before fixing his gaze on his hands, twisting the gold band on his finger. "I just. I think... Rhett, I made a mistake."

Rhett's heart pounded in his chest. _Don't get your hopes up, Rhett._

"Okay..."

"I miss you every second of the day, Rhett. I don't know who I am anymore..." Link glanced up momentarily, but he couldn't force himself to meet Rhett's eyes. "I thought you wanted to be free from me. But I can't live like this."

"I can."

Link's eyes leapt up to meet Rhett's now, shock and hurt dilating his pupils. But Rhett's eyes looked pained, not angry, so Link waited for him to continue. When he did, his voice was low and restrained.

"I _can_ live like this, Link. I never thought I'd have to, but I've managed it for, what? A month or so now anyway? Not very well..." Rhett looked around at the small hotel room where he'd spent the last week. His possessions were scattered on the floor, a few small piles the only indication he had been preparing to leave. 

"I can keep breathing like this. But I wouldn't survive you leaving me again. You coming here...this already feels like more than I can take."

"But I'm--"

Rhett raised his voice a bit now. "You left me, Link. _You_ left. But you made _me_ walk away." Dark grey eyes cast a loaded glance at the man perched in front of him on the bed. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to spend a day...." His voice trailed off as Link looked away.

A tear rolled down Link's cheek and his toes felt numb. "So you don't want us to try this again." It wasn't a question. Link was talking to himself, chastising his weak will for allowing him to come here.

"Dammit, Link!" Rhett jumped out of the desk chair and plopped himself, one foot under him, on the bed next to Link. "You idiot." 

Rhett took the smaller man's hands as watery blue eyes turned in question, looking at their joined hands before staring back at him. 

"I want that more than anything. I want you, whatever of you you'll give me." The man's unkempt blond hair underlined the wild look on his face as he gripped Link's hands harder. "I'd let you put me through this all over again," his eyes bore into the smaller man. "And I hate myself for it."

Link searched Rhett's eyes, his mouth falling open. No words came. 

Rhett looked down at their hands for a long moment before returning his gaze to the sad blue eyes. His voice fell again, and he rubbed circles on the backs of the other man's hands. "Listen, Link. I'm nothing without you." 

"That's not true." 

"It is," Rhett dropped Link's hands and reached for the bedside table, retrieving a black brochure with understated lettering. "I got a formal diagnosis."

Link looked over the matte black paper, scanning its contents. "Lacuna," he muttered. He'd heard the business's name before. When the realization hit him, his heart dropped and he inhaled sharply. "Oh, Rhett..."

Link turned the advertisement over in his hands, fidgeting with the paper corners. "You're not going to..."

"No," Rhett said simply. "But I tried."

Link breathed out an unsteady sigh of relief, a lump catching in his throat. _He tried to forget me._ His voice was barely a whisper now, "I'm so sorry, Rhett."

Rhett turned again to the bedside table before pressing a piece of paper into one of Link's hands and taking the other once again into his own. 

Link could just make out the words that echoed his declaration from moments before. _Link, we made a mistake._

"But it's not enough to know you're sorry, Link."

They sat in silence for long moments, the air hanging heavy in the small room. Link shook his head, everything he'd done to hurt Rhett and himself racing through his mind. _But there were so many good times. We were best friends._

He turned to Rhett, pulling their joined hands to his chest. "Remember meeting each other in first grade, bo?" He kissed Rhett's knuckles. The blond glanced toward him.

"You were my only friend for a long time," he pressed his lips to the back of his hand.

"We were just kids and we took a blood oath to each other," he caught Rhett's eyes. They were smiling back at him now. He continued, placing another gentle kiss, this time in the crook of his elbow. Link pulled Rhett toward him as he sat up on his knees on the bed, dragging the other man up with him.

His skin buzzing and heart beating rapidly, he proceeded up Rhett's body with his trail of memories and soft kisses. Grey eyes followed him as he moved. 

"Rooming together at NC State." His bicep.

"Raising our babies together." His shoulder.

"Making a few thousands bucks with our early videos." His collarbone.

"Moving to California together." His chest. 

"Millions of subscribers." The base of his neck.

"Buddy System." His jaw.

"We made all our dreams come true." His chin.

He paused, looking into Rhett's eyes as he wrapped his free arm around him. 

"And then I fell in love with you." He lingered, their faces inches apart. The air had changed between them. It was full of the love and self-sacrifice that kept them together through decades, full of the moments spent together that made them the people they had become. 

"Please forgive me, Rhett."

Rhett released their connected hands and wrapped an arm around Link's waist, pulling their bodies together as he placed a large hand on the other man's neck. "Never leave me, Link."

Their lips fell together, Link's hands splayed across Rhett's wide back, holding him close. Waves of relief fell from them. This wouldn't be easy, but they would be together. Rhett said it with his gentle grip and Link replied in affirmation with light fingertips on his shoulders. 

They broke away from each other, breathing heavily. Link smiled goofily, peeking up through the top of his glasses. "So, you wanna get together on the weekends and try to write comedy?"

Rhett twisted his fingers in the brunet's hair and grinned, light dancing in his eyes. "I don't know. I've heard that's a slippery slope to letting some strange man into your bed."

Link rolled his eyes, his broad smile widening as Rhett pulled him forward for another kiss. "I'll take my chances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see your comments on this! It's the first long fic I've ever written, and I got really emotional about actually ending it. Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> And come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
